Caminando Sobre el Agua
by Natty-chan
Summary: [Terminado] HaoxAnna. AU. Anna compró un perfume, lo que no se esperaba es que en ella hubiera un genio dispuesto a concederle tres deseos.
1. Genio Embotellado

**Caminando Sobre el Agua  
**Escrito por Natalia

Capítulo 1

Estambul... la primero que te llama la atención es su aroma. Especias, cuerpos, perfumes, polvo, frutas, todo te pega como una pared sólida. Luego son las personas. Te digo, no hay ningún momento de paz aquí. Todos se están moviendo, caminando, hablando y la mayor parte del tiempo, gritando. Supongo que este era un lugar extraño para pasar las vacaciones, pero no importa...

Barriendo el sudor de mi frente, mientras el ardiente sol quemaba mi oscuro cabello, visualicé un brillo de luz desde la esquina de mi ojo. Me dirigí hacia allí, haciéndome camino entre la gente y los aromas. Era una botella... como una botella de cerveza, excepto que la parte de abajo era más redonda, y el cuello más largo y finito. Era del color violeta más profundo, que jamás haya visto. Me hipnotizó. Supongo que es una botella de perfume, pero no la abrí. Le pagué al hombre, que al contrario de los demás, no me acosó para que comprara algo. 

Abracé la botella y me dirigí de regreso a mi hotel. No lo llamaría lujoso, pero tenía aire acondicionado, una linda ducha, toallas blancas y acolchonadas con las que podía vivir. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas en la punta de mi cama, rozando mi dedo sobre el vidrio. No se por qué contuve el aire antes de abrir la botella, pero lo hice. Por un segundo no pasó nada, pero hubo un repentino humo de niebla que salía de la misma. Luego miraba el pecho descubierto de alguien, y cuando miré hacia arriba, me encontré viendo los más asombrosos ojos negros que jamás haya visto. Justo ahí me desmayé.

***

Abrí mis ojos, mirando el techo blanco de la habitación del hotel. Aún estaba sosteniendo la botella abierta, y casi me rió. La niebla talvez tenía algún olor que me mareó, entonces me dormí. Ningún hombre increíble. La televisión estaba prendida... raro... no recuerdo haberla prendido. Y estaba en lo cierto. Justo cuando me senté, dejé escapar un agudo grito, y salté hacia el otro extremo de la cama. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Ahí estaba él! Sentado tranquilamente en el sillón, como si fuera dueño del mismo. Mi respiración se calmo, pero mi corazón se agitó más cuando lo miré fijamente. Era maravilloso. Estaba vistiendo algún tipo de pantalones blancos de seda, y una blusa abierta de color negro que combinaba con sus ojos. Su pelo, era castaño oscuro, brillante como el diamante que uno de los comerciantes me mostró. La luz del sol proveniente de la ventana iluminaba su cabello (que estaba atado en una colita salvo por su flequillo), y se dio vuelta lentamente, mirándome extrañamente. Su rostro incrementaba su belleza, y tenía una complexión pálida.   
  
"¿Cómo demonios entraste en mi cuarto?" Logré decir, esperando que no vaya a decir de la botella, porque eso ciertamente probaría que estoy loca. Eso sí, él me miraba como si ya lo estuviera, así que aclaré mi garganta. "No se cómo entraste ni me interesa, ¿pero pondrías retirarte?" Oh Jesús, este es mi cuarto y ¿yo le estoy pidiendo educadamente que se retire?  
  
Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia mi. Me apoyé contra el marco de la cama, pero él se detuvo al pie de la misma y me miró fijamente. "No puedo irme hasta que pidas tres deseos."  
  
Mi boca se abrió. ¿Qué es esto, Aladdín? "Entonces, ¿qué eres, un genio o algo parecido?" Él asintió con la cabeza. Oh. Mi. Dios_. _"Pero....¡no existen los genios!"  
  
"Tienes tres deseos antes de que puede ser libre de regresar a mi botella," dijo, claramente ignorando mis palabras. Demonios, pensé que supuestamente debía frotar una lámpara o algo... no una botella.  
  
"¿Tengo tiempo?"  
  
Regresó a la silla, sentándose. "Tienes todo el tiempo que necesites."

***

Todo el tiempo del mundo. Guaw. Es como un sueño hecho realidad. Pero sorpresivamente, no me importaban los deseos en ese momento, sólo quería conocer un poco más al atractivo castaño oscuro. Me levanté de la cama, dejando la botella y sentándome en otra silla, apoyé mi rostro sobre mis manos mientras lo veía. Él me miraba con ojos atentos, y le sonreí.   
  
"Bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"  
  
Volvió a mirar la televisión, pero no antes de que pudiera ver sus ojos abrirse de repente. "Hao."  
  
"Mi nombre es Anna. Encantada en conocerte." Pero fue sordo ante mis palabras, sus ojos pegados a la televisión.  
  
Después de un momento de silencio, estaba deseando hacerle unas preguntas. "¿Puedes cancelar los deseos?"  
  
"No," me dijo fríamente, sin mirarme.  
  
"¿Puedes pedir más deseos?" aunque ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.   
  
"No," y su voz sonó aún más fría que la vez anterior.   
  
Otro momento de silencio. "Hao... No deseo nada."  
  
Esta vez si se dio vuelta, dándome una mirada sospechosa, esperando que yo continúe hablando. Enredé mi dedo en mis cabellos, mientras me mordía el labio. "Bueno, Se que tener tres deseos el sueño de toda persona," reí, "pero no los quiero. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si hago algo malo en el mundo o algo parecido? ¿Qué pasa si me arrepiento de lo que pedí?" Sacudí mi cabeza. "¿Hay alguna manera de que los canceles?"  
  
Me miró intensamente a los ojos, casi haciéndome sonrojar. "No."  
  
Suspiré. "Bueno... ¿puedes darme algún consejo o algo por el estilo? Digo, si tuvieras tres deseos, ¿qué pedirías?"  
  
Apagó la TV, y giró todo su cuerpo hacia mi, y su pelo marrón se movió durante el proceso. "No tengo permitido realizar mis propios deseos." Había algo de tristeza en su voz.   
  
Levanté mis cejas. "¿Y si lo hicieras igual?"  
  
Miró a otro lado. "Desearía ser mortal."  
  
Moví mi cabeza a un costado. "¿Por qué?"  
  
Él me miró cortantemente. "Haces demasiadas preguntas, humana."  
  
"Bueno, tu tampoco eres el señor carisma," Le reproché. "Desearía que me contarás más de ti."  
  
Él rió y yo me di cuenta de lo que había hecho en un segundo. Gruñí en voz alta, golpeando mi cabeza con mi mano ante mi estupidez, cayéndome en el proceso de la silla. "¡Auch!" Usando ambas manos, me masajeé el lugar que golpeé. Ahora fue su momento de mirarme con la boca abierta. Cuando el dolor se fue, me sentí sudada y sucia por primera vez desde mi regreso de mi caminata. Me puse de pie, agarré una toalla, aún enojada conmigo misma. "Voy a bañarme," le dije, que supongo no era necesario.  
  
Cerré con llave la puerta, dejando correr el agua, sacándome mi ropa y hundiéndome en el cielo. Ahhh. ¡También había burbujas para el agua! Mientras las burbujas comenzaban a formarse, miré a mi costado, y casi gritó, automáticamente tapando mi pecho con mis manos, pero como las burbujas eran demasiado densas no importaba. "¡¡¡¿¿Qué DEMONIOS estás haciendo acá??!!!"  
  
¡Aquí estaba nuevamente! Estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera, sus piernas colgando y mirándome a la cara. Está bien, talvez no estaba mirándome de arriba a abajo, pero igual era vergonzoso, y sentí una ola de calor subir a mis mejillas. Con mi brazo aún cubriéndome, me giré a ver hacia la puerta. Todavía estaba cerrada, lo que significa que el flotó a través de ella. Volví a mirar al castaño, pero sus ojos ahora estaban mirando hacia más abajo. Por suerte, las burbujas llegaban hasta mi cuello, así que pude remover mi brazo, y lo cerré formando un puño, mirándolo amenazantemente. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo ACÁ?!" Me calmé y esperé impacientemente su respuesta.  
  
"No has terminado tu primer deseo." Ahora se cruzó de brazos, mirándome tranquilamente, sin siquiera sonrojarse o avergonzarse. "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber sobre mi?"  
  
Fruncí el ceño profundamente. "Dime, ¿todos los genios son así de rudos?"  
  
Levantó una ceja, otorgándole un gesto picaron. "Tienes suerte de que yo no esté *adentro* de la tina contigo."  
  
Quería empujarlo hacia afuera, pero no me animé, así que simplemente lo miré con enojo, esperando que las burbujas no se disolvieran rápidamente.   
  
"No has terminado tu primer deseo," repitió.  
  
  
  
**********************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Espero que el primer capítulo les haya gustado y los personajes van a estar OOC, pero... ¿cuándo fue eso una novedad conmigo? Sin duda los que siguen mis fics ya lo saben *jeje* 

Por cierto, este va a ser el primer fic que hago "serio" de Hao y Anna. Es para todos los fanáticos/as que me lo pidieron en los reviews de Estando en las Sombras y Sólo Di No. Ya se que es un poco tarde, pero... más vale tarde que nunca ^^

Como siempre si les gustó quiero recibir sus comentarios... y si no les gustó ¡los quiero recibir igual! Soy una persona muy caprichosa...

  
  



	2. Amor y Odio

**Caminando Sobre el Agua  
**Escrito por Natalia

Capítulo 2: Amor y Odio

"No has terminado tu primer deseo," repitió.  
  
Giré mis ojos. "¿No podemos hacerlo más tarde?"  
  
Negó con la cabeza. Dios ¿acaso todos los genios son así? Tan persistentes... o talvez sólo quería mirarme mientras me bañaba. Lo vi mover la cabeza hacia un costado.   
  
"Me recuerdas a alguien..."  
  
"¿En serio?" dije sarcásticamente, sin saber si eso era un halago o no.   
  
Él asintió con la cabeza. "Un amo que tuve hace mucho tiempo. Ella solía tomar baños y me hablaba desde la bañera."  
  
Le levanté una ceja. "De todas maneras ¿qué edad tienes?"  
  
Él parpadeó. "Soy tan viejo como el tiempo."  
  
Lo miré. "No lo aparentas."  
  
"Pero lo soy." Me observó cuidadosamente. "Tu no pareces mayor de veinte años."  
  
Me encogí de hombros, y continué bombardeándolo de preguntas.. "¿Quién fue tu último amo?"  
  
Hubo una mirada lejana en sus ojos, y sus cejas se juntaron. "Tuve tantos, pero creo que el último fue el emperador de la Dinastía Chian."  
  
Por alguna razón, ya nada de esto me sorprendía. "¿Alguno te amó?"  
  
Me miró fijo, sus ojos penetrando los míos. "Si, algunos pocos lo hicieron."  
  
Hubo un gran silencio después de eso, sólo roto por los pequeños movimientos del agua. Ya no me sentía incómoda, pero me di cuenta que las burbujas se estaban disolviendo. Comencé a alcanzar la botella con las burbujas de agua, pero de repente la tina se lleno de burbujas blancas. Miré a Hao y noté un sonrisita en su rostro. Me di vuelta y agarré la esponja.   
  
"¿Te puedes ir ahora?"  
  
Movió las cejas. "No has terminado tu deseo todavía."  
  
Le di una mirada fuerte e intensa y le dije entre dientes. "¿Por favor?"  
  
Me miró antes de flotar fuera del baño. "Sus deseos son ordenes, amo."  
  
Enojadamente me limpié, murmurando, "Maldito genio."

***

Vestida en mi sudadera de algodón negra larga, salí del baño sintiendo el aire frío de la noche moverse en el cuarto. Calor durante el día. Frío durante la noche. La alegría de esta ciudad. Hao estaba sentado en el sillón nuevamente, mirándome con esos ojos suyos. 

Lo ignoré, lanzándome a la cama sobre mi estomago. Me agarré la pera con mis manos, levanté mis piernas en el aire, observándolo. "¿No te piensas ir hasta que yo no haga los otros dos deseos, cierto?"  
  
Asintió con la cabeza. Parecía diferente en la oscuridad, más... misterioso y oscuro. Pero sus ojos brillaban como carteles de neón, y la luz de la luna dibujaba sombras en su rostro.   
  
"Quiero decir," empecé, girando para ponerme sobre mi espalda, mirándolo de abajo para arriba, "tus amos anteriores... ¿qué pedían?"  
  
Se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón, desinteresado. "Algunos pedían riqueza, poder, conocimiento..." se quedó pensando y luego frunció el ceño. "Algunos pedían amor."  
  
"¿Amor?" pregunté, sintiendo una jaqueca empezar por tener toda esa sangre en la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes entregarles amor?"  
  
Se cruzó de brazos, una extraña mirada en su rostro. "Un hombre solitario quiere una mujer... una mujer que quiere un hombre, es simple."  
  
"Eso no es amor," dije volviéndome a poner sobre mi estomago.   
  
"¿Quién eres tu para decir que eso no es amor?" me dijo, sus ojos acusando.  
  
"Porque..." Titubeé, y él espero impacientemente. "No es lo mismo."  
  
"¿Oh? ¿Entonces que es, humana?"  
  
"¡Mi nombre es Anna, por el amor de Dios! ¡Y tu que puedes saber! ¡Sólo eres un genio!" Gateé al final de mi cama, y me metí profundamente bajo las cobijas, tratando de bloquear sus ojos de mirar mi cabeza. ¿Me lo estaba imaginando? ¿O de verdad se vio triste por un segundo? 

***  
  
Un brillante rayo de sol entró en forma de cascada al cuarto y abrí mis ojos lentamente. El cuarto estaba tranquilo... talvez aquello fue todo un sueño y recién me acababa de levantar del mismo. Me senté, y casi gritó por lo que parecía ser la vez numero cien. Hao estaba sentado al pie de la cama son las piernas cruzadas, una mirada de asombro adornaba su cara. Aunque esperaba un brazo alrededor mío, igual me asusto hasta los cielos.   
"Buan día."  
  
Giré fuera de la cama. "¿Puedes por favor nunca volver a hacer eso?"  
  
"Si amo."  
  
"Mi. Nombre. Es. ¡Anna!" Casi le gritó. "No me gusta que me llamen 'humana' y tampoco me gusta el apodo 'amo'."  
  
En ese momento sentí a mi estomago crujir, pero me sentía demasiado molesta como para avergonzarme. En menos de un segundo, la mesa que se encontraba en la mitad de la habitación se lleno de repente con comida. Pasé por al lado del genio y me senté a la mesa, demasiado orgullosa como para darle las gracias. Él apareció en frente mío, y empezó a comer.   
  
"¿Duermes?"  
  
No levantó su vista de la comida. "Si, pero no es necesario."  
  
Dejé de hablar y me concentré en la comida.  
  
"¿Has decidido tu segundo deseo?"  
  
Sacudí la cabeza en forma de negación, pero por dentro me puse triste. Talvez en realidad se quería marchar... pero yo no quería.   
  
"¿Es difícil?"  
  
Asentí con la cabeza.  
  
"¿Por qué no pides fortuna y fama...?"  
  
Sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No quiero ser famosa, y no necesito dinero. Todo lo que necesito es mi orgullo, y dignidad."  
  
Por la primera vez desde que conocí a Hao, su mirada dejó de ser fría. "Tu no eres feliz."  
  
"No tienes derecho a decir eso," le grité enojada.  
  
Movió la cabeza para el costado de nuevo, dándome una mirada que preguntaba. "Ayer me dijiste que el amor que le daba a mis amos... no era amor. ¿Puedes explicármelo?"  
  
Mis hombros se achicaron, y desvié mi mirada. "No puedo... es algo que se siente, no que se explica."  
  
"¿Pero cómo sabes como se sentían?"  
  
"No lo se. Creo que me equivoqué..." Me paré, y abrí mi cómoda para sacar mis ropas, sin darme cuenta de que me estaba mirando.   
  
Me di vuelta furiosamente, y lo miré directo a los ojos. "La cosa que yo quiero, Hao, es algo que tu jamás podrás darme."

***

Odió a Hao. Lo odió porque piensa que yo no soy feliz. Lo odió porque tiene razón. Me comencé a cambiar en el baño, mirando la puerta para asegurarme de que no vaya a entrar. Talvez tenga que volver a tener citas. Me miré al espejo, observando mi remera amarilla escote en V con unas pequeñas flores negras en la parte inferior derecha de la misma, y mis mini shorts. Salí del baño, y agarré mi cartera, sin mirar ni un segundo a Hao cuando cerré la puerta. Pero cuando me di vuelta, me lo encontré ya afuera del cuarto, viéndose... diferente.   
  
Había perdido sus ropas de genio, y vestía en cambio unos jeans negros, zapatillas, y una larga camisa que llevaba desabotonada, mostrando una gran porción de su pálida piel y pecho musculoso. Su flequillo rodeaba su cara, y su largo cabello - que hoy llevaba suelto - caía sobre sus hombros.  
  
"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté, regresando mi mirada a su rostro.   
  
"Ir contigo," respondió, como si yo fuera estúpida o algo.  
  
Comencé a caminar por el pasillo y él me siguió, copiando cada uno de mis pasos. Resistí el discutir con él y, mientras alcanzábamos la puerta que daba con a la calle, ya se sentía el intenso calor. Polvo y tierra giraba alrededor de mis pies, pero lo ignoré, y seguí caminando. La calle estaba igual de llena y ocupada que ayer, pero igual me fascinaba. Después de un par de horas, Hao parecía un poco aburrido. Estaba a punto de gritarle que fue SU idea el acompañarme, pero me sentí fatigada. Nos detuvimos en un restaurante y lo primero que ordené fue vino. Hao no pidió nada, sólo se cruzó de brazos y me miró. No sé cuantas copas de vino me tomé, pero como Hao me hacia subir la presión sanguínea, no me importó. El vino te baja la presión, pero sólo una copa. Está bien, al diablo con eso. Todos se veían un poco borrosos y Hao me miró severamente.  
  
"Estás tomando mucho."  
  
Parpadeé. "¿En serio?"  
  
"Creo que estás borracha."  
  
Sacudí mi mano en gesto de desprecio hacia sus palabras. "Estoy bien." Estaba a punto de servirme otra copa cuando la botella desapareció. Gruñí. "No, ¡eso es mío! Lo pagué."  
  
Me miró cansado, cosa que me molestó. ¿Qué se cree que soy? ¿Una niña? El vino me estaba haciendo sentir un poco cansada, así que apoyé mi cabeza en la mesa. Pero no me dormí antes de ver a Hao girar sus ojos.

*********************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Pues, decidí hacer a Hao el genio porque el es muy poderoso y no hay nadie más poderoso que un genio en esta vida (bueno, en realidad no existen... pero síganme el juego ¿quieren?) Y que mejor pareja para Hao que Anna... Aunque no se, he leído un fic en el que Hao es emparejado con Tamao y no me disgusta (tres hurra por Eleone y su originalidad)

Para aclarar lo de las edades, en el fic Anna tiene 17 años casi para 18. Lo que pasa es que debo hacerla algo más madura ya que luego van a venir capítulos más subiditos de tono, bueno no tanto...

Cambiando el tema ¿alguien sabe cómo se llamaba la verdadera esposa de Hao? Esa que tuvo hace 500 o quien sabe cuantos años atrás... Quien pueda responder la pregunta será recompensado con... ¿un beso a través de la web?

Mejor me dejo de tonterías y paso a los reviews. ¡Pero el pedido del nombre de la esposa sigue en pie!

Sweet G: Muchas gracias! Es verdad, la gente ha dejado de escribir HaoxAnna... lo que pasa es que Anna queda más tierna con Yoh ^^

Bratty: Pues, gracias! Sabes que me gusto? Que tu misma te reprendieras por no actualizar tu fic ^^ Eso es tener cargo de conciencia y si no yo también tengo métodos muy convincentes *anna-chan loads her pistol* I'm more modern than you!

Sakura Himura: Yo también quiero un Hao que me conceda deseo. Umm, ya me lo estoy imaginando...

Hidrazaina: Pues gracias! Debes de ser una de las pocas personas que disfrutan mis fics de doble sentido. Pero eso no viene al caso. Si, yo también soy fanática de YohxAnna pero debo admitir que no me molesta la pareja que estos dos hacen. Además hace mucho que no leo un HaoxAnna por el FF.net. 

Hiyono: Gracias! Y no te preocupes que continuar lo voy a continuar.

Sakura-chan: Pues a mi se me caía la baba mientras lo describía también. Es algo común en mi dejar charquitos de baba por mi casa, pero ahora les estoy pasando mis síntomas a los lectores de mis fics. ¡Es genial! Como te interesa acá va la continuación, y Annita la hice de unos 17 años, casi para 18.

Anna Asakura: ¡Te equivocas! Anna jamás va a pedir que Hao sea mortal, entonces ¿cómo hará para quedarse con él? Te vas a sorprender... o no. Por cierto, leí el review que me dejaste en Escuchando al Amor y me alegra que te haya desconcertado tanto, después de todo esa era la idea. Y la verdad es que tenes razón me salí con cualquiera al final.


	3. Pasado

**Caminando Sobre el Agua  
**Escrito por Natalia

Capítulo 3

Nunca puedes controlar tus sueños.

Sabía que estaba soñando.

Sentí una mano acariciando mi rostro. Luego suaves labios en mi cuello, siguiendo mi clavícula. Me sentí como un gatito recién nacido. No podía escuchar, no podía ver, sólo podía sentir. Me convertí en una masa de nervios, sintiendo esas manos sobre mi. Corrían por el costado de mi cuerpo, mi pelvis, mis piernas, y yo no me podía mover para nada. Quería más, pero también... quería que terminara. Todo parecía seda en mi piel, suave y fina. 

***

Abrí mis ojos precipitadamente y en vez de sentir el frío aire de la noche, sentí calidez. No, un calor intenso. Había magia en el aire y emociones acechando en la oscuridad. Sentí un brazo apretarme alrededor de mi cintura, mi corazón chocó contra mis costillas. Me di vuelta lentamente, y vi profundos ojos negros golpear contra los míos. Me sonrieron pícaramente.  
  
"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté suave, y peligrosamente.  
  
No me dejó ir. Una sábana cubría mi cuerpo, pero me di cuenta, horrorizada, que estaba desnuda. Me congelé en sus ojos, y sonrió en forma pesarosa.  
  
"Te gustó."  
  
"No, no me gustó." Le contesté con rapidez, ajustando mi mano contra la sábana, asegurándome de que mi pecho este tapado seguramente.  
  
Se movió lentamente y se colocó arriba mío, y me sentí muy asustada como para moverme. Como para pensar. Sentí sus labios tocar los míos y me sentía como si estuviera encadenada. Su beso fue directo y verdadero, y fue bajando, mordiéndome, besándome, lamiéndome.   
  
"No, por favor... detente," Titubeé, paralizándome.  
  
Él no se detuvo. "Lo quieres."  
  
"N..no, ¡no! ¡No!" Mi propia voz sonaba a lastima en mis oídos.   
  
Continuó merodeando con sus manos. "Tendrás que desear que me detenga."

***  
  
Casi gritó al despertarme. La luz del sol golpeaba torpemente contra mis ojos pero igual pude ver a Hao. No acostado a mi lado, no en mi cama, pero sentado contra la ventana. Me estaba mirando con aburrimiento. Me sentí como si un tren me hubiese atropellado.   
  
"¿Qué pasó?" Gruñí para afuera, masajeándome mi sien.  
  
Había asombro en sus ojos. "Ayer estabas borracha, ¿no te acuerdas? Tuve que traerte al hotel y luego te dormiste."  
  
Así que me levanté. Tuve dos sueños en una sola noche. Oh mi Dios. El alivio se expandió en mi, al igual que decepción. Pero mientras me lavaba la cara frente al espejo del baño, vi marcas de mordidas en mi cuello. 

***

Lo miré cuidadosamente desde mi cama, tratando de descubrir si había algo diferente en él. Él sólo estaba ahí parado. Mirando hacia afuera. Yo estaba furiosa. 

"Estás enojada ¿no?"

"¡Ni que lo digas!" Le grité y me crucé de brazos fieramente. "Sé que hiciste algo."

Sus ojos me hicieron burla. "¿En serio?"

"¡No es gracioso Hao! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!" Odio que se burlen de mi y, encima, lo hizo muy bien. 

"¿Qué quieres que te diga, Annita?" Me dijo tranquilamente.

"¡Deja toda esa boludez ahora mismo y dime la verdad!" Me di vuelta pare dejar de verlo y mis piernas bajaron de la cama. "¡Desearía que dejaras de mentirme!"

Está vez no me arrepentí de mi deseo, aunque ni siquiera lo había planeado. Silencio al instante. Me di vuelta, y vi a Hao ponerse pálido. Genial, se lo merecía. Ahora era mi turno de reír cínicamente.

"Hao..." Comencé a decir, y él pestañó. Lo ignoré. "¿Me hiciste algo ayer a la noche?"

Él frunció el ceño y alejó su mirada de la mía. "Si."

Sorpresivamente, no estaba enojada. Sólo curiosa. "¿Por qué?"

Me contestó entre dientes. "No lo se."

No podía mentir. Me acerqué a él y me senté en una silla frente suyo. "¿Tiene algo que ver con tu pasado?"

Me miró rápidamente. "¿Qué pasado Anna? Yo no tengo pasado."

Era como si hubiese estado repitiendo esa línea toda su vida. 

"Sin pasado, no hay futuro," dije.

Se encogió de hombros. "Tampoco tengo futuro. ¿Cómo podría?"

"Todos tienen un pasado."

Se levantó repentinamente, y se sentó en el marco de la ventana. "Yo no."

El marco de la ventana era largo, así que me senté en el otro extremo, enfrentándolo. 

"¿Estás feliz?" Esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

Mis ojos se achicaron. "Hao... es por eso que lo hiciste... ¿quieres hacerme feliz?"

Hubo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. "No es sólo eso. Creo que... fue porque me recuerdas a alguien."

Moví mi cabeza hacia un costado. "¿A quién? ¿Uno de tus amos?"

Odiaba decir la verdad. "Si."

"¿La amabas?"

Sonrió con nostalgia. "Si. Creo que lo que me atrajo de ella fue lo mismo que a vos te atrae de mi." Ignoró mi rubor y continuó contando. "Tenía un pasado como yo, y un día salió de su coraza, y me lo contó. En realidad quería hacerla feliz. Pero me dijo que lo que ella quería yo no se lo podía dar."

"¿Y qué era eso?" Cuestioné.

Él suspiró, y se sacó los flequillos marrones de su rostro. "Quería que reviviera a un muerto."

"Y, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?" Esto se ponía fascinante.

"Porque, cuando alguien muere, su alma es liberada de su cuerpo. No es fácil conseguir el alma de vuelta. Me di cuenta que su verdadera felicidad sólo estaba con esa persona. No podía hacerla feliz, lo que significaba que no podía hacer que me ame."

Nunca fue amado de verdad. Ese hecho frío me golpeó fuerte. Hao no era humano... eso lo hacía perfecto. Pero según lo que me contaba, también era imperfecto. Necesitaba a alguien. Alguien que pudiera enseñarle... ayudarlo. 

"Y la peor parte es que," continuó, mirando fuera de la ventana, "no he cambiado. No aprendí nada de eso. Mi camino no va ni para arriba ni abajo. Sólo es... llano."

No sabía que hacer. No podía llorar, ni hablarle. Me paré silenciosamente y antes de que pudiera detenerme, envolví mis brazos alrededor de él livianamente. Se congeló por un momento, sus brazos paralizados a los costados. Me sentí una idiota, y estaba a punto de soltarlo, cuando comenzó a relajarse, y me abrazó fuertemente. El alivio era como una luz cálida para mi, e inhalé el suave aroma de su cabello. No podía saber que es lo que estaba pensando, porque la oscuridad cubría su mente como un velo. Guardaba su mente bajo llave. No expresaba emociones, pero sabía que se estaba desmoronando por dentro. Como deseaba poder eliminar su dolor, su pena... pero no me dejaría. Escondería su mundo desmoronado, mientras yo sólo lo podía ver. 

***

No puedo sentir. No puedo sentir. No puedo sentir. Estar en su abrazo era tanto el cielo como el infierno. Estaba aullando con miseria, y todo lo que hice para aliviarla fue abrazarla más fuerte. Por un mero segundo, casi hizo a mi mente alcanzable de todas maneras. Eso me hizo temer. Quería alejarla de mi, hacerla desaparecer de las profundidades de mis pensamientos, pero no pude. Ella era una luz brillante que derretía las sombras de mi mente, pero no deje ir nada. Olía a jazmines, envolviéndome en una calidez que sólo ella podía trasmitir. No soy digno de esto. En serio, no lo soy. Yo estaba muerto, y con alas negras, la estaba trayendo hacia la oscuridad.   
  
"No me sueltes." Me sentí como un niño.  
  
"No lo haré."  
  
Y nos quedamos abrazados.

***********************

Notas de la Autora:

Un poco de romance entre HaoxAnna. Bueno, no romance exactamente pero si una escenita tierna y dulce. 

Antes de hacer el fic había pensado poner a Tamao en lugar de Anna. El problema fue que con el último fic que escribí la gente empezó a odiar a Tamao (¿no Nathy?) y creí que si la escribía en esto me matarían... 

Como nadie me sacó la duda del nombre de la esposa de Hao voy a tener que inventarlo, pero aún así sigo insistiendo en el pedido del mismo! Es muy importante ya que lo tengo que ponerlo en los próximos capítulos. Por lo tanto le estaré eternamente agradecida a quien lo sepa o a quien me diga directamente que nunca se supo el nombre.

Naruki: Gracias! Hace tiempo que yo tampoco leía un HaoxAnna. Por eso hice este. Y tu también te me cuidas!

Mafaldyna: Pues para saber que es tendrás que seguir esperando ^^

Bratty: No te asustes, a mis amigas no las mato, sólo las lastimo ^^ Igual te voy a contestar en modo pacifico porque estoy de buen humor. ¿Por qué? Pues mi el panadero se tragó sus palabras. Después te cuento más por mail. Pues, pasemos a lo que nos importa: UPDATE, UPDATE y UPDATE para vos también! 

*I don't care if you've got an axe or if my gun runs out of bullets, I will fight you with my own power... that's if I can find one... Anyway it's say that the pen is mighter than the axe... well, sword, but they are the same!*

Yeni: Muchas gracias! Yo también me pregunto lo mismo. Supuestamente si en el anime Hao tuvo tantos descendientes calculo que los tuvo con alguien y ese alguien es la esposa de la cual no se el nombre y estoy intentando averiguar. 

Kiyu: Muchas gracias! Hao como genio es un amor, quien pudiera pedirle deseos a ese hermoso y sexy hombre? Ya me puse a babear... Una Anna borrachas, es difícil de imaginar...

Anna Asakura: El primer deseo había sido conocer más a Hao. Con respecto al otro fic, hasta me han dicho que ando con drogas por haberlo hecho. Obvio que no es cierto, pero pareciera... 

Ai-chan: Muchas Gracias!! No, lo siento, pero los otros personajes no van a salir. Va a ser una historia centrada solo en Hao y Anna. 

Hidrazaina: Ah, el tercer deseo de Annita ¿qué pedirá? Mortalidad no y ya te vas a enterar del por qué. Pues espero que te haya gustado esto ya que Hao contó algo de sí mismo, aunque sigue haciéndose el loco, como decís. 

Rally: Que gusto tenerte por acá! Gracias por el review. Tu siempre con lo mismo... ¿qué no hay otra forma de complacerte que no sea escribiendo lemons? Yo soy mala escribiendo esas cosas pero prometo intentarlo en los siguientes capítulos. 


	4. Sobre Ángeles

**Notas de la Autora:**

Mil perdones lectores!! No pude actualizar antes porque FF.net se estaba portando mal. Muy mal. Debería darle algún balazo, ¿ne Bratty? 

Igual espero que piensen que la dichosa espera valió la pena. Y sino, se dan una vuelta por mi blog, cada vez que vean que FF.net no funciona. Ahí publico fics y escenas nunca vistas de mis historias... no es nada de otro mundo ^^U. La dirección es: 

****

**Caminando Sobre el Agua  
**Escrito por Natalia

Capítulo 4

"¿Hao?"

Salí lentamente del baño, después de ducharme y cambiarme a mis ropas de dormir. Hao no estaba en su silla habitual, en cambio estaba desparramado sobre mi cama, sus ojos fríos y oscuros. Al principio casi tenía miedo de acercármele, pero movió la cabeza hacia mi de manera lenta, sin mostrar signos de amenaza. Velas estaban prendidas sobre la mesa, suavemente iluminando su rostro, creando una luz celestial. El cuarto estaba invadido con el aire de la depresión y el silencio era cortante.   
  
Después del abrazo de la mañana, Hao no volvió a hablar, ocultando sus sentimientos considerablemente. Sabía que no lo podía insultar y él no me daba ningún indicio de odio o disgusto. Me senté tiernamente a su lado, mis ojos apreciando su gloriosos cuerpo. Vestía pantalones sueltos, una remera de algodón, y aunque ambas eran simples, las vestía con delicadeza y atracción. No dijo nada y por primera vez, se veía cansado y apagado. 

"¿Estás bien?" Toqué su cara gentilmente, y se sobresalto un poco.

"Cansado," fue su única respuesta, y cerró sus ojos.  
  
"Hao, date vuelta."  
  
Abrió sus ojos, y me dio una mirada de confusión, pero me hizo caso de todas formas. Le levanté su remera hasta los hombros y toqué su piel tentadoramente. Diminutos escalofríos recorrieron su columna, y yo presioné mi dedo sobre su piel caliente.  
  
"Te estoy dibujando una historia," Le expliqué ligeramente, corriendo mis dedos por su espalda. "Es de alguna manera tranquilizador."  
  
Se rió y enterró su rostro más profundamente contra las sábanas. Le conté historias de malvados monstruos, que vivían en la oscuridad.  
  
"¿Eres escritora?" Preguntó espontáneamente.  
  
Me encogí de hombros. "¿Quién sabe?"  
  
Dejó escapar un suave suspiro. "¿Todas esas criaturas son feas?"  
  
"¡Claro! ¡Son espantosas!"  
  
"¿Cómo puedes juzgar la fealdad?"  
  
"No lo se. Talvez cuando no puedes soportar mirarlos."  
  
"Eso no es fealdad verdadera," me dijo amargamente. "La fealdad sólo esta en el interior. Siempre oculta." Nuestros ojos se conectaron por un segundo. "Siempre."

***

Hao durmió conmigo esa noche. No, sin tocarnos... sólo... dormimos. Fue bueno despertar y encontrarlo aún dormido, pero igual estaba medio despierto, y alerta. Me moví lentamente fuera de la cama, y me acurruqué livianamente sobre la silla. Hao parecía tener mi edad. Me preguntó si todos se verán más jóvenes mientras duermen. Espié hacia fuera de la ventana, observando el paisaje matutino. Pronto me iré de este lugar. Viajó mucho, así que no tengo una casa permanente. Desearía poder llevarme a Hao conmigo. Sería tan simple desear que Hao sea humano... pero por alguna razón, no quería desear eso. Él perdería todo.  
  
¿Ya lo amaba tanto? Usé todos mis deseos en él, y no en mí. Tenía oscuridad en su corazón, que él cree, jamás verá la luz. Era un alma cruel, seductora, y atormentada que saquea y quiebra vidas. Y sin embargo... lo amaba. Sacudí mi cabeza y suspiré. Demonios. ¿Cómo lo hace? Me sentía como una marioneta, y Hao estaba sosteniendo las cuerdas. Él no lo sabía, y casi no se da cuenta de ello. Era extremadamente frustrante, y casi deseo jamás haber abierto esa botella. Pero lo hice. Quería hacerlo.  
  
Miré a Hao una vez más. Su perfecto contorno, oscuras y cínicas cejas, cabello marrón sedoso, y admití que fue hecho para ser tocado. Era hermoso en una manera cruel y haragana. Malvado. Era el príncipe de las nieves, frío y sin sentimientos.  
  
Suspiré y fui en puntitas de pie al baño, cerrándolo con llave, y me deslicé dentro de la tina. Mantuve mis ojos en la puerta mientras me enjabonaba rápidamente. Una pesada botella de shampoo está preparada en mi mano para ser lanzada hacia el pobre genio que se atreviera a entrar. Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta que olvidé traer una toalla conmigo. Genial. La idea de salir del baño desnuda estaba fuera de mis opciones. Y de ninguna manera desperdiciaría un deseo en una toalla. Gruñí y me aseguré de poner una cantidad extra de burbujas de baño en el agua, antes de hacer la cosa más idiota del mundo.  
  
"¡Hao!"  
  
Apareció en un instante, una pequeña sonrisa iluminando su rostro. "¿Me llamaste?" Se sentó _demasiado _cómodo en el borde de la bañera, mirándome con diversión, como si hubiese sabido que lo iba a llamar.  
  
Me di vuelta, sonrojándome de color carmín. "¿Me alcanzarías una toalla?" Por favor, alguien matéeme.  
  
Movió la cabeza a un costado, aún sonriendo. "¿Ya terminaste?"  
  
"Si, Hao. Lo siento si te lo perdiste." Le dije sarcásticamente, cruzándome de brazos.  
  
Levantó una cínica, pero elegante ceja. "¿Me lo perdí?"  
  
"La toalla por favor, si no es mucho pedir," Agregué, lanzándole miradas asesinas.  
  
"No, claro que no." Con un invisible giro de su muñeca, una acolchonada y blanca toalla apareció al lado de la tina. Se cruzó de brazos con diversión, sin siquiera evitarme la humillación. "Es un placer."   
  
Le lancé la botella de shampoo a la cabeza, pero se rió y desapareció antes de que hiciera contacto con él. Me sentí un poco decepcionada en mi corazón. Era el mismo personaje frío, crudo, sardónico de antes, pero por un efímero segundo, me sentí orgullosa de mí misma al poderlo hacer salir de su coraza por un momento. 

***

Mujeres. Tan impredecible, pero aún tan fáciles de interpretar. Era obvio que algo la estaba molestando, ya que estuvo sentada en la silla por un rato largo, pensando. Supongo que el evento del baño fue divertido, pero el recuerdo de la mirada en su cara cuando estuvo en la silla se quedó conmigo ese día. Ambos vagamos por las calles pavimentadas de afuera, y ella se olvido de lo ocurrido durante la mañana. De una manera, me sentí avergonzado ese día, cuando le devolví el abrazo. Si el mundo era frío, entonces yo debía de ser frío también. Ella era completamente lo opuesto, no se preocupaba por las sombras que tocaban la tierra o la frialdad deslizándose por tu piel. 

Me miró atentamente, y me guió a través de la ocupada ciudad. ¿Qué la hacia tan atractiva? Era exquisita, con una belleza que era única en todos los sentidos. Suave y blanca piel, formadas curvas, cabello del color de los profundos rayos el sol. Ella no estaba enterada de su belleza, lo que la hacia aún más atractiva. Su sonrisa no estaba corrompida, y sus ojos llenos de inocencia. Y yo sería quien se la arrebatara. Estaba contaminando sus sueños. Y acá estaba teniendo una niña para seducir, atormentar, y sacudir. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y volvió a sonreír, tomando mi mano y guiándome por la transitada calle de nuevo. Su mano se sentí como suave pétalos de rosas, pero igual firmes y fuertes. Me hacía sentir como una persona de verdad. Como si en verdad permaneciera aquí. 

¿Era posible enamorarse tan rápido? Agarré su mano más fuerte, estudiándola. Como quería saquear y abalanzarme sobre ese flexible carácter, pero me contuve. O _algo _me contuvo. Esa mujer. Como me acecha. Esa mujer es la sombra de mi pasado, siguiéndome a donde yo vaya, y mi oscuro pasado jamás será iluminado; significando que su sombra jamás se derretirá.

Nos tiramos en la playa a descansar, y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, e incluso a pesar de que el sol se puso y la luna apareció, nos quedamos. Miré la luna, hechizado con su brillo. 

"Larga vida a Lucifer," murmuré, "ángel caído."

"Los ángeles tienen alas," Anna me dijo suavemente.

"Ah si," respondí. "Para empezar yo no tengo alas. ¿Dónde están las tuyas?"

"Oh, en mi corazón." Me miró curiosamente. "Las tuyas están escondidas." Sonrió, más para si más que a mi. "Tu eres un ángel caído."

"No seas tonta," Le dije, sintiéndome avergonzado por recibir tal comentario. Yo no era un ángel. "Piensas demasiado sobre mi."

Su sonrisa se agrandó, cosa que me confundió. "Cualquier maldad que tengas dentro tuyo, es sólo la parte esencial de la armonía en el mundo. Sin dolor, no puede haber placer. Sin oscuridad, no hay luz. Ángel o demonio, tu sostienes el equilibrio."

Pensé sus palabras profundamente, y flecharon mi corazón. Ella era la única persona que podía decir esas cosas.

"Y además, si en verdad no tienes alas, Hao," sus ojos brillaron, "yo siempre te llevaré a volar conmigo."

********************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Tierno... Con una Anna completamente OOC, como se habrán dado cuenta. 

Naruki: Muchas gracias! Tus comentarios me halagan. Y no! No te mueras! Y con respecto al título te vas a enterar en el próximo capítulo ^^ Y con respecto al nombre me tienes mucha confianza, espero alcanzar tus expectativas. 

Anna Diethel Asakura: Gracias. El nombre de la esposa entonces lo voy a inventar. Muchas gracias por responder la pregunta!

Yeni: No, Hao no se aprovecho de Annita, en otras palabras no hicieron 'eso' como decís. 

Anna Asakura: Creo que es la primera vez que te rindes a la hora de adivinar que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo. Hao es un pervertido aunque a Anna mucho no le molesto.

Sakura Himura y Dark Shaman: Aún tengo que responderles el mail. Gomen! Y voy a ver si hago el deseado lemon...

Hidrazaina: El tercer deseo se va a saber en el penúltimo capítulo. Igual no se si va aser muy larga la historia, así que mucho no vas a tener que esperar ^^

Kiyu: Ah, espero que te mejores pronto! Y gracias por lo de la esposa, pero le voy a terminar inventando un nombre. Y si, Hao es un aprovechado!

Bratty: Y en este capítulo averiguaste un poco más de esa ama ela cual no dejabas de preguntar. No mucho, pero peor es nada, así que a no quejarse. Esas son solo excusas! Tu beta puede ir a algún cyber bar o café donde hay internet. Pones excusas! Pero aún así te quiero igual... *BTW, I think we're both crazy about our weapons, especially you with your so called mighty. I think we shouldn't drink to much alcohol...*

Susy: Gracias! Pues talvez haya lemon, es más ya me han convencido, pero no prometo hacer uno súper genial porque no me dedico a hacer esas cosas. Aunque si me voy a esmerar ^^

Pettite-Girl: Gracias! Y aunque no lo creas, yo pienso que Manta y Tamao tampoco hacen mala pareja ^^ Y perdón por haberte hecho comprar un teclado nuevo XD

  



	5. Verdades Mentirosas

**Caminando Sobre el Agua  
**Escrito por Natalia

Capítulo 5

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"  
  
Ella sólo sonrió. "Bueno, porque te veías tenso hoy, y cepillarte el cabello te calmaría."  
  
Giré mis ojos. "Si lo dices."  
  
No dejó de cepillarme el pelo, ni yo la detuve. En la mañana, repentinamente me ordenó a darme vuelta. Sabiendo que estaba tramando algo, la miré desde la esquina de mis ojos, sacando un cepillo de ningún lugar. Luego empezó a cepillarme el cabello. Era lindo. Ocasionalmente, sentía sus suaves dedos peinar mi cuello, o mi espalda al descubierto, sin intención. Me convertí una masa de nervios, volviéndome ultrasensible a cualquier roce, incluso a un simple respiro. Sus palabras de ayer a la noche resonaban a mi mente. Pero no importa lo que diga, no soy un ángel.   
  
Todas las noches muero. Todas las mañanas vuelvo a nacer. Mirar su sonrisa bajo la luz solar en la mañana era la mejor cosa del mundo. Por ahora, creeré felizmente que ella es mía. Por siempre. 

***

Su cabello era suave. Como plumas. Como quisiera poder tocarlo por mucho tiempo. Me preguntó como hace para mantenerlo tan suave. Accidentalmente rocé mis dedos contra su caliente piel, y lo pude sentir tensarse. ¿Era esa un mal signo, o talvez uno bueno? Sacudí mi cabeza suavemente. No debería hacer esto. No debería amarlo.   
  
"¿Eres de verdad, Hao?" Me di cuenta que dije eso en voz alta.  
  
Se congeló por un momento, y luego se dio vuelta lentamente. "No."  
  
"¿Eres un sueño?" Pregunté, sintiéndome mareada.  
  
Una lenta y lejana sonrisa iluminó su rostro. "No."  
  
"¿Un deseo?"  
  
Nuevamente, sacudió su cabeza. "No." Su rostro estaba cerca al mío, sus ojos oscuros y sombreados. ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad...? Pero la verdad es lo que tu haces.

"Soy una mentira."  
  
"Si tu eres una mentira, entonces ¿yo qué soy?"  
  
Sonrió tristemente.

"Una mentirosa."  
  
***

Soy una mentira. Ella era la mentirosa. Todo tenía sentido. Yo no era real. No era un sueño. No un deseo. Pero... ¿ella creía que si lo era? Todo era una mentira para mi. El amor era una mentira. Todo. Era insoportable quedarse en un hotel... solos... juntos... en silencio. Entonces hoy, ella me volvió a sacar bajo la luz del sol, hablando del clima, o los lugares, e incluso la gente. Trató de olvidar mis palabras. Pero no pudo. Luego me di cuenta de algo cuando ella me sonrió nuevamente. 

Anna era la verdad.

Anna era mi única verdad.

¡No! Traté de borrar esa pensamiento de mi cabeza. ¡Es una mentira! ¡Todo es una mentira! Mentira, mentira, mentira... mentira...  
  
"Hao, ¿te pasa algo?"  
  
No me di cuenta que me había detenido de repente, y mi a mi alrededor antes de mirar a Anna de nuevo. Estábamos cerca de un muelle, y el agua brillaba resplandecientemente bajo el sol. Ella me estaba mirando con algo de preocupación y curiosidad.   
  
"¿En qué estás pensando?"  
  
Nuevamente, no podía mentir. "¿Me mentiste?" Pregunté espontáneamente.  
  
Parecía sorprendida, y caminó hacia mi, tratando de ver que estaba pensando a través de mis ojos. No traicionaron nada.  
  
"No te mentiría, a menos que esté absolutamente segura que nunca encontrarás la verdad." Sonrió, tomando mi mano de nuevo. "No soy una mentirosa, Hao."  
  
La seguí medio mareado. ¿Encontraré la verdad alguna vez? ¿O ya la he encontrado?

***

"Me gustas Hao."

No podía decir "te amo," porque tenía mucho miedo. El sol se estaba poniendo, y Hao y yo desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo cerca a un lago. Hao era más asombroso que el lago. Mientras estaba sentada sobre una rocas a la orilla del lago, me asombró parándose sobre la superficie del agua sin siquiera producir olas. El atardecer se reflejaba en el lago, y Hao estaba caminando sobre el agua como si esta fuera vidrio. Cuando escuchó mis palabras, me miró cortantemente. ¿Lo había insultado?

"No digas eso," dijo fríamente.  
  
"¡¿Por qué?!" Le grité, como un chico siendo rechazado por su primer amor. "¡Ya lo hice!"  
  
Caminó lentamente hacia mi, y me moví hacia atrás suavemente. "¿Lo dices en serio?"  
  
Tragué saliva, y su boca estaba a tan solo un suspiro de distancia. "Si."  
  
Los rojos colores del atardecer nublaban las nubes rosas, creando manchas de luz en el lago. Los árboles a nuestro alrededor se sacudían como magia, y el momento era tan encantador... que era demasiado hermoso como para describirlo a través de los ojos de un poeta, escritor o artista. Él sonrió.   
  
"¿Eres una mentirosa?"  
  
"No, Hao."  
  
Dio un paso hacia atrás, y la luz del sol que desaparecía bañó su rostro y cabello. El cielo estaba rosa con inocencia, y lo miró con curiosidad. 

"No puedes," murmuró, pero aún así lo pude escuchar.

Fruncí el ceño. "¡Por qué no! ¿Por qué piensas que todo es una mentira?"

"¡Porque lo es!" Gritó, alejándose aún más.

"¡Te estás mintiendo!" Le grité.

Se detuvo, y las nubes se movieron, una mancha de luz solar brillándole en el rostro.

"¡Talvez tu eres el mentiroso!" Me levanté para irme, frustrada.

***

"¡Talvez tu eres el mentiroso!"  
  
¿Yo soy el mentiroso? Talvez lo era. Talvez ella no era real. Talvez ella era mi sueño... mi... deseo. Comenzó a alejarse, pero me di vuelta y me apuré hacia ella.  
  
"¡Espera! ¡Por favor!"  
  
Se dio la vuelta, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Si?"  
  
"¡Tu no eres una mentirosa!" Dije, mirándola hacia abajo ya que ella era más pequeña que yo. Yo aún estaba caminado sobre el agua.   
  
"¿Oh? Entonces ¿qué eres tu?"  
  
Cerré mis ojos brevemente, antes de volverlos a abrir.

"Soy lo que soy."  
  
Sus labios se encorvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha, y yo también sonreí. "Gracias."  
  
Ella parpadeó. "¿Por qué?"  
  
Me le acerqué. "Gracias. Gracias por todo."  
  
Y luego... mientras el sol lentamente desaparecía, y las profundidades violentas cubrían el cielo, nuestros labios se encontraron. 

Sabía dulce como la miel, y amarga como el vino. La única cosa más suave que sus labios era su cabello, el cual comencé a acariciar con mis manos. 

¿Era esto real? Si. Lo era. No desapareció como la arena corriendo por mis dedos. Era real. Era la verdad. 

Aunque oscureció, y los vientos dejaron de aullar, nos quedamos así.

Ella era mi verdad. Mi única verdad. Era mi amor. Mi odio. Mi miedo. Mi alegría. Mi tormento. Mi ángel de luz.

Ella era mi todo.

_***********************_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, por fin ocurre algo entre Hao y Anna_._ Espero que la idea de la mentira se haya entendido. _   
  
_Yeni: En el capítulo 3 la cosa no pasó a mayores, o sea que hubo toqueteo pero nada de penetración.

Rally: Perdón, pero este capítulo también fue medio melancólico, pero por favor no te mates! ¡Suelta esa cuchilla de afeitar! Así que no hay necesidad de lemon, lo dijiste tarde, muy tarde, ya está consumida la cosa ^^

Naruki: Lo que le escribí a Rally del lemon te va a gustar entonces. Me alegra que la espera haya valido la pena.

Hidrazaina: Gracias!! Tus comentarios siempre me hacen sonrojar, creo que no siento mis cachetes... Y no te preocupes que tu review llegó y me alegró mucho recibirlo ^^ Eres muy buena conmigo!

Anna Asakura: Para tu agrado y la evolución de este fic, Hao se abrió más. Si, señor! Ahora va haber más romance!

Priss: Eres fanática de mis textos?! Debes ser una enviada de Dios!! Y sí, me encantaría pertenecer a tus 'favoritos'. Te escribo un mail y nos comunicamos mejor, porque así no creo que lleguemos a mucho ^^ 

Suky-chan: Pues, acá esta el capítulo. Espero que no me haya tardado tanto ^^

Sakura Himura y Dark Shaman: Pues, su review no me llegó entero pero igual me encanta saber que están ahí mandándome apoyo! Los quiero twins! Y aún les debo el mail ^^U

Bratty: Felicidades! Fuiste una especie de Beta-reader de esto! Y fue un honor para mi que hayas sido la primera. Sabes? Estoy preocupada porque perdí el comentario que dejaste en el blog sobre el fic, pero no importa y sí, te debo la contestación del mail. Y ya que estamos mándale besos a Yonna! (como dije antes, mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemiga a esa cosa ^^U)

_   
_  



	6. Yuki

**Caminando Sobre el Agua  
**Escrito por Natalia

Capítulo 6

"Tienes suerte de ser un genio a veces."

Hao me miró sorprendido. "¿Por qué?"  
  
Era una fría noche, y yo estaba envuelta en una frazada que Hao me había dado. Hao estaba en su silla de siempre, mirando fuera de la ventana. A pesar de que lo que paso la última tarde fue asombroso, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar de eso. Hao parecía no ser afectado con eso, así que no quería molestarlo. Me preguntó por cuánto tiempo va a seguir con esta farsa.   
  
"Bueno, puedes crear cualquier cosa de la nada, y–" agregué, apoyando mi pera sobre mis manos, "eres mágico."  
  
Sus cejas se levantaron con asombro. "¿Qué hay de malo en ser humano?"  
  
"No lo sé, creo que es algo aburrido. ¿Puedo pedir ser un genio?"  
  
Una mirada de horror se expandió por su rostro. Me reí, girando fuera de la cama. "Por Dios, Hao, ¡sólo estaba bromeando!"  
  
Se vio con gran alivio, pero me igual me dio una mirada severa. "Que bien, casi me matas por un segundo."  
  
Reí, y me paré a su lado apoyando mis manos contra la ventana. "De verdad... debe ser divertido tener poderes mágicos."  
  
"Supongo," dijo, mirándome fijamente. "Si lo piensas de esa manera. Pero los genios son inmortales."  
  
"¿Todos los genios?"  
  
Parecía pensativo. "Si..."

***  
_  
Hao..._

Abrí mis ojos. No al lado de Anna. No en una cama. No en una silla. No al lado de una ventana. Me desperté en la nieve. Era tan blanca que hacia que mis ojos se cerraran ante su brillo. Estiré mi mano, y la nieve comenzó a derretirse. Nieve... tan suave, tan pura, tan inocente... pero aún tan fría. Todo es... tan lejano. Vi una figura tapada acercarse a mi, y sabía quien era. Ella. Yuki. Era hermosa como lo recordaba. Su bufanda rosa flotaba detrás de ella, piel tan blanca y luminosa, casi combina con la nieve a su alrededor. Su largo cabello azul se movía con el viento, y había una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro. 

"Hola Hao."

Tragué saliva, un sentimiento enfermizo apareciendo en mi estomago. "Hola Yuki," Pude decir a través del incómodo silencio, uno lleno de dolor y viejos recuerdos. 

"Yuki... ¿puedo ir contigo?"  
  
Sacudió su cabeza, retrocediendo. "No, Hao."  
  
Un sentimiento ardiente subió a mis ojos y garganta. "¿Yuki?"  
  
"¿Si?" A pasado tanto tiempo. Tanto.  
  
"¿Alguna vez me amaste?"  
  
"Una vez." Sacudió su cabeza, casi deseosamente y traté de buscar en su mente con mi corazón lleno e dolor. "Quería amarte. Pero... él me estaba esperando. Él es mi todo."  
  
Suspiré; uno de derrota y liberando la tensión y la desesperación. "Lo entiendo."  
  
Ella sonrió, lágrimas corriendo por su cara. "Siempre has entendido."  
  
Ella era el viento; algo que nadie podía atrapar o sostener. Que extraño que a la única persona a quién no podía cumplirle los deseos era a mi mismo.  
  
"¿Hará Anna su último deseo?" le pregunté de forma urgente.  
  
Su respuesta fue grave, y miró solemnemente en mis ojos. "Si, lo hará."  
  
"¿Y qué pedirá?"  
  
"No lo se... Hao, debes entender. No importa cual sea su último deseo, acéptalo. Es mejor haberse sentido amado de verdad por un momento, antes de no haberse sentido amado nunca."  
  
Tomé un profundo y tembloroso aliento, mi mente aceptando sus palabras. "Pero... si no puedo estar con ella... y no puedo estar con vos... ¿lo puedes decir? Por favor dilo, Yuki. La única cosa que pude recordar cuando todo acabó. Por siempre."  
  
Comenzó a desaparecer, pero había una fuente de calidos sentimientos cayendo sobre mi. Su último regalo hacia mi, a parte de los recuerdos que tengo y guardo celosamente. Su cálido espíritu se contrajo contra mi, sacándome el aire de los pulmones. 

"Te amo, Hao."

Me levanté con lágrimas en mis ojos, y estaba en la cama de nuevo, Anna aún dormía a mi lado. Hace tanto que había tenido un sueño, y me quería reír ya que fue especialmente sobre ella. Mi mirada se posó en Anna, y su perfecta forma, tomando para mi su lujoso dorado cabello, su blanca piel, y pacífica cara. Así que, iba a realizar su deseo pronto, y a pesar que la traición me estaba apuñalando en el corazón, ese momento llegaría. Estaba lloviendo. 

***  
  
"¿Hao?"

No hubo respuesta. Me levanté sintiendo la cama fría y solitaria mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez, sin recibir respuesta. El cuarto era una coraza vacía sólo conmigo dentro, haciendo que el pánico se apodere de mi mente, y nerviosamente revisé la habitación, incluso miré dentro de su botella. Se había ido, sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera su calor. Me senté en la cama, tratando se recuperar mi aliento, pensando en lo tonta que había sido por esperar que Hao se quedara conmigo por tanto tiempo. Pero no tenía sentido dejarme ahora... ni siquiera había pedido mi tercer deseo. Caminé hacia el baño, sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta mientras me desvestía y entraba en la tina. Abrí el agua de la ducha sin poder distinguir cuales eran las gotas de agua y cuales eran mis lágrimas. 

***

Me gustaba la lluvia.

Porque no podías distinguir entre las lágrimas y el agua. Corrí hasta que mi sangre bombeó ácido y mis piernas gritaron por piedad, y me encontré cayendo sobre las rocas donde Anna se había sentado la otra vez en el lago. La lluvia creaba millones de oleajes sobro la superficie del lago, y casi parecía que todo el mundo estaba llorando por mi. Por ambos. Supongo que hay un momento en la vida de todos, donde el dolor, el sufrimiento y el enojo toman el control de la mente tan rápido que lo poco de cordura que posees simplemente desaparece. Maldije todo ese día, pensando furiosamente lo cobarde que era escapar de Yuki, de Anna, y de mi mismo. _Es mejor haberse sentido amado de verdad por un momento, antes de no haberse sentido amado nunca__._

¿Anna me amaba?

Me paré, ignorando el dolor proveniente de mis piernas y un pensamiento, como una flecha, atravesó mi mente. Tenía que saberlo.

_***_

Sabía que Hao había vuelto.

Sentí su presencia regresar al cuarto, y me congelé, tratando de escuchar todos sus movimientos. No entró al baño, y escuché algo tipo ropas deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo. Estaba asustada cuando lo escuché, y sabía que era tiempo de enfrentarlo; enfrentarnos mutuamente. Salí de la tina y me puse una bata de algodón, haciendo el proceso dolorosamente lento para él. Me estaba esperando... siempre lo estaba. Sus ojos brillando como si de un gato se tratase y el cuarto estaba oscuro como un profundo bosque, y la única luz era de la luna, iluminando su rostro... creando sombras. Sólo estaba vestido en su blanco calzoncillo, cruzado de piernas sobre un río de sábanas, y era obvio que había estado corriendo porque le faltaba el aliento y su cabello estaba mojado por la lluvia. Era hermoso... como un ángel caído... sin alas. Era inspirador y aterrador, y todo lo que podía hacer era respirar el frío aire y rendirme, sentándome en la cama, mi espalda contra él. Yo sólo estaba vistiendo una bata de baño, y el frío viento penetraba mi piel; temblé.

"Lo siento," dijo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, dándola vuelta hacia él. "Hao... ambos sabemos que no podemos escapar de nosotros así."

Un expresión de dolor apareció en su cara. "Lo sé. Tenía miedo. Miedo de... amarte."

Era una tonta. ¿Cómo pude haber ignorado esos ojos? Esas sonrisas duras y esa fría actitud, escondiendo ese creciente miedo. La culpa no tenía piedad, y mi corazón empezó a doler con el peso de sus palabras.

"Todo es tan frío y solitario," continuó amargamente, su voz dura y áspera. "Traté... me resistí... para no amarte. Porque al final, nada sería real. Todo vacío. Pero me rendí... te amo, Anna. Y es por eso que–" se dio vuelta para mirarme a la cara, sus ojos quemando los míos, "necesito saber, Anna. Necesito saber si de verdad me amas."

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara, y por primera vez, me hizo una pregunta que podía contestarle. "Te amo, Hao. Siempre lo haré. Y si te vas... todavía te seguiré amando."

Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y lo necesitaba. "¿Siempre?"

"Siempre."

Sentí sus brazos alrededor mío, y mi respiración se detuvo. "Te amo porque eres la primera persona en preguntarme mi nombre. La primera que quiso conocerme mejor. Eres la única que me ama por ser quien soy."

Su toque era como fuego; chispas y llamas. "Anna," me susurró lentamente. "Déjame amarte ahora. Hagamos lo mejor de esto."

******************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Esto se va a poner calentito, calentito. Y si, como era de esperarse el siguiente capítulo va a tener escenas sexuales muy livianas, o por lo menos lo voy a intentar. Yo no lo esperaba y ahora voy a tener que cambiar el nivel del fic. De G voy a tener que pasarlo a PG-13 y en realidad, ni siquiera debería publicarlo... ¡Me van a demandar!

Cambiando el tema, como nadie me dijo como se llamaba la primera esposa de Hao, es más creo que nunca se menciona en el manga, decidí inventarle un nombre. Y que mejor nombre que Yuki (nieve) que contrasta el apasionado espíritu de Hao que es nada menos que como el fuego.

Voy a dejar de irme de tema y pasemos a los reviews.

Kiyu: No te preocupes por no dejar review, yo sé que igual estás ahí leyendo ^^ Y sí, la relación entre estos dos va a estar más avanzada, como vos y los demás querían.

Bratty (& Yonna): Bueno, en sí lo de la explicación del título era lo de menos, lo que debía entenderse era lo de las mentiras, verdades y demás que metí por ahí. Sabes? Yonna me hace acordar a la sombra parlante de un amigo. Claro que sólo él la puede escuchar 'hablar' y le puso de nombre Pedro. Nombre comunacho para una sombra, no? La verdad es que me junto con gente extraña, pero que se le va hacer, después de todo ese dicho tiene razón: 'dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres'. Sin ofender a nadie ^^U

Hidrazaina: Con ese mono te voy a contratar para que hagas publicidad de mi fic ^^

Anna Asakura: Pedirá un tercer deseo y te vas a enterar en el próximo capítulo.

Naruki: Creo que todas queremos un Hao para cada una, pero eso es imposible. Nuestro Hao es un ángel, cuando no está tratando de matar a alguien, como bien me dijo Bratty. Por cierto, tendría que existir algún Boreau de Renta de Shamanes... El lemon viene en el próximo capítulo como aclaré arriba, para va a ser muy suave.

Yeni: Gracias! Son muchos adjetivos para un capítulo, me halagas!

Gimena-chan: Me alegra que me hayas dejado un review. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Dark Shaman y Sakura Himura: Les respondí el mail! Voy a hacer llover! Y por favor Saku, no me mates! Darky protégeme!!! *Natty se esconde detrás de Darky para evitar ser asesinada por Saku*


	7. Amor

**Caminando Sobre el Agua  
**Escrito por Natalia

Capítulo 7

_"Es mejor haber amado y perdido   
que jamás haber amado siquiera."  
Alfred Lord Tennyson _

Como un regalo de Dios, estaba sentado allí, esperando mi respuesta. Esperando. En toda mi vida, nadie había esperado por mi. Sólo por mi. 

Una pequeña sonrisa dobló mis labios, pero estaba nerviosa. Él sonrió entendiendo mi sonrisita como un si. Deslizó mi bata hacia abajo, e inmediatamente me siento entrar en calor. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, y la oscuridad se posó sobre nosotros. Era extremadamente atormentador, sentí sus labios sobre mi hombro, y temblé cuando mordió mi cuello, y arqueé mi espalda. 

Con un rápido movimiento, mi parte de arriba quedó al descubierto, y todo se sintió caliente y frío. Todos los lugares que el tocaba quemaban y derretían. No pude evitar sentirme avergonzada, y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, encogiéndome. Esto ya era demasiado.   
  
"Anna," me dijo firmemente, bajando su dedo por mi columna. "Eres hermosa. No tienes de que avergonzarte."   
  
Todo explotó cuando me dio vuelta. "Espere mucho tiempo por esto," me susurró, pasando sus manos sobre todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar. Me estaba disolviendo bajo sus manos, y cada caricia que me proporcionaba.  
  
"¿Has buscado?" Le pregunté, rozando su suave pero musculoso pecho.   
  
"Si."  
  
Le sonreí. "Lo has encontrado." Puse mi mano sobre su rostro y traje sus labios contra los míos. Lo que sentí cuando compartió su aliento con el mío, estaba más allá de las palabras. Me estaba ahogando y volando al mismo tiempo. Quería más. Se rió y exploró mi boca una vez más. Sabía al vino más fino, al caramelo más dulce, y a oro. ¿Merecía esto? Hao me adoraba como un humano adora a un Dios.   
  
Se inclinó para tocar mi cuello con su boca, y las sensaciones comenzaron a rodar a través mío. Hao, el demonio - no - el ángel caído, me cubrió de besos como una suave lluvia, yo aspiré el dulce aroma de su cabello. Su lengua, como una cascada, exploró cada poro de mi carne, y me tocaba como vidrio. Mientras estaba acostada ahí temblando, me sonrió. 

***

Todo fue en cámara lenta. Saboreé cada minuto; cada segundo. Yo era el animal salvaje, pero con cada hueso domado. Fue esa noche cuando vi la verdadera belleza, una que penetraba dentro de mi propio corazón y hasta en mi alma. Mordí su cuello otra vez, como si tratara de marcarla como mi territorio. Trató de arquear su espalda de nuevo, pero mi cuerpo se lo impedía, haciendo que sus caderas se acercaran a las mías. Por el contrario, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dándome la oportunidad de saquear ese cuello suyo, besando cada lugar. Su belleza casi me hace llorar, y sabía a rayos de sol, crema, y chocolate. Los sabores de la inocencia.  
  
Su piel era como porcelana, y yo estaba fascinado con ella, puliéndola una y otra vez con mis manos. Incluso la seda más fina no se le comparaba a su piel, ni el cisne más blanco. Su cabello era más dorado que los lujosos rayos solares, suave y de seda. Casi me hizo pensar dos veces antes de tocar esta fina pieza de carne y sangre, porque era demasiado pura como para ensuciarla conmigo. Pero sabía que ella me amaba, sus ojos brillando con adoración. ¿De verdad significaba tanto para ella? Mi corazón dolía, rebalsaba de amor por ella, y por primera vez el rostro de Yuki desapareció de mis pensamientos.   
  
"Eres perfecta, Anna."  
  
Ella espió dentro de mis ojos, pero no como para tratar de detectar una mentira. "Nada es perfecto, Hao. Y si lo fuera, entonces no tendría que ser tocado por las manos de los humanos."  
  
Besé su frente. "Pero no soy humano, Anna."  
  
Traté de recordar esta noche, a pesar de que mi mente era una olla giratoria. De alguna manera, después de que me vaya, esta noche será recordada como reconfortante y dolorosa. Los amantes se perderán... pero el amor perdurará.   
  
Ella rió felizmente ante mis palabras, capturando mis labios nuevamente. "Entonces, en ese caso, soy toda tuya."

***

Cuando el momento llegó, presionó mi espalda firmemente contra la cama. No había necesidad de reafirmarlo porque ambos lo queríamos. Para combinar lo amargo con la dulzura... la oscuridad con la luz... 

"Di una oración, Anna." Susurró suavemente.

Lo hice, justo antes que él se deslizará dentro mío en una acción larga, marchitada y desgarradora. Abajo del dolor había placer, y yo le di la bienvenida. Mi mente explotó en cientos de diferentes colores, todos girando. Hubo un llanto... creo que provino de mi, pero él continuó en entrar y salir de mi, gentilmente, lentamente... Hao no mintió.

Sentí que cada hueso de mi cuerpo se estaba derritiendo, y volviéndose cenizas. El éxtasis era como veneno, marchitando a través de mi sangre y venas, prendiéndolas fuego. La noche continuó, y el cuarto se convirtió en lava derretida, plumas, y en nuestras cenizas.

***

El amanecer estaba llegando.

Abrí mis ojos, encontrando el brazo de Hao envolviéndome fuertemente como una serpiente. Por un minuto, miré su forma, pensando como se parecía a un Dios griego, o a un legendario guerrero. Acaricié su suave piel, y lo besé suavemente en el cachete. La botella púrpura de la cual Hao había salido yacía abandonada en la cómoda del lugar, y la alcancé. 

Era difícil dejar ir al amor, y era aún más difícil dejar ir a Hao. Silenciosamente me vestí, y la botella que apoyé en la cama comenzó a acecharme. Hao y yo hicimos lo mejor de esto... ahora era tiempo de dejarlo ir. 

Fui hacia el lago, compitiendo contra el sol que estaba por salir, y me senté sobre las frías piedras. Aquí estaba, el momento de la verdad. Agarré el suave cuello de la botella, y me resistí a tirarla en el lago mientras pensaba en que pedir. Convertir a Hao en humano fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero no era suficiente para Hao. Arruinar su imagen, sus pensamientos, su mente sólo por convertirse en humano... merecía mucho más. Mucho más. 

"Pide el deseo, Anna."

Ni siquiera tenía que darme vuelta para saber que era Hao. Se sentó al lado mío, y ambos esperamos a que el sol saliera.

"No puedo, Hao." Le dije, y nuestras manos se encontraron.

Él me la apretó fuerte como si yo fuera a desaparecer... como si él fuera a desaparecer. "Tienes que hacerlo." 

Suspiré, mi corazón haciéndose más pesado con cada segundo que pasaba. "¿Crees que lo tendría que haber hecho antes?"

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío, acercándome más a él. "No me quejó de nada."

No podía sonreír, porque tenía miedo de largarme a llorar. Desesperadamente pensé en algún deseo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para Hao mientras me abrazaba ferozmente. "No llores por mi, Anna. Ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar..."

A través de las profundidades de la oscuridad de mi parte más salvaje de mi mente, encontré una respuesta. "Hao... se lo que quiero pedir para mi último deseo." 

Me abrazó aún más fuerte, lo que hizo que apretara la botella más fuerte. "Dilo, Anna."

Tomé un profundo respiro.

"Deseo que seamos iguales. Siempre."

Me alejó, sus ojos agrandándose que casi toda su parte blanca se estaba viendo. Lo miré de regreso, y vi que sus ojos se estaban volviendo borrosos. En seguida, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. 

"¿Hao?"

Se atascó, pero logró decir las palabras:

"Sus deseos son ordenes."

**********************

**Notas de la Autora:**

Anteúltimo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste. La verdad el deseo me rompió el coco tres largos días, y no sabía que ponerle... Y al final salí con esto. No es lo mejor pero no importa. Por cierto, esto esta dedicado a todos los que pidieron lemon, en especial a Rally, mi nueva amiga, que lo pidió desde el principio (está obsesionada...), y gracias a Bratty por presentármela ^^

Bratty: Tu amabilidad al conocer nuevas personas mata (literalmente!). Entiendo lo de estar preparado, pero eso ya es demasiado! No confías en mí... aunque no te culpo, yo tampoco confiaría en una psicópata que disfruta torturando los personajes de Mankin. Pero te prometo no volver a escribir algo como Desafiando las Leyes del Corazón, pero igual en el epilogo hice que Yoh se quedara con Anna. Soy una autora no comprendida ni aceptada... Dile a Yonna que se mantenga alejada de mi personaje inventado porque talvez tenga que volver a utilizarlo y si me lo deja hecho fiambre se me va hacer imposible colocarlo en otro fic. 

Yeni: Soy mala, lo deje en el mejor momento y ahora de nuevo! Es un placer para los autores hacer eso :3

Anna Diethel Asakura: Que gusto que me escribas! Tu pagarías la multa? Que bonito de tu parte! Voy a utilizar tu billetera entonces... Muchos besos para vos y para Bushi y Yuri (cómo olvidar a los espíritus?)

Shimymon: Acá va haber pleito. Cómo es eso de que Hao es tuyo?! A no, los Asakura Twins son míos y se los presto a Anna para mis fics, y nada más! *sigh* Como quisiera que lo anterior fuera cierto...

Naruki: El próximo ya es el último capítulo, así que a no desesperar ^^ Y no te preocupes que todo concluye alguna vez, todo tiene un final, para bien o para mal todo termina. Igual este fic va a tener un final feliz... o eso creo...

Anna Karen: Continuación entregada! Yo estoy para servir a los lectores!

Karoru Metallium: Muchas gracias por el review! Y no te preocupes, que eso de FF.net le pasa a cualquiera. Creo haber dicho millones de veces que eso me pasa seguido a mí también al principio. Y sí, Hao esta más que OOC, pero así me gusta, además en la variedad esta el gusto. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado mi fic y tu, por favor, continua el tuyo! Me tiene más que apasionada!  



	8. Epilogo

**Caminando Sobre el Agua  
**Escrito por Natalia

Capítulo 8

"Sus deseos son ordenes."

Una bola de dolor puso a mi visión blanca y repentinamente le multiplicó. Este poder confuso surgió a través de mis venas, y en seguida se me hizo difícil saber si lo que sentía era dolor. Hao me agarró por los hombros, sacudiéndome, lo que no ayudo mucho. 

"¡¿Qué quisiste decir, Anna?!" Dijo urgentemente, preocupación y miedo claramente visible en sus ojos. 

"¡No-no lo se!" Grité, adolorida. "¡Sólo quería que seamos iguales!"

La botella estaba en mi mano despedazada, los brillantes pedazos desparramados por el suelo, reflejando la luz del sol. 

"¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?" se precipitó, pero de repente su expresión cambió de miedo y enojo a oscuridad.

"¿Hao?" Lo miré con mis ojos entre cerrados, aún con mi brazo sobre mi estomago. 

Hao tenía ojos negros, pero había un resplandor dorado en ellos que rara vez notaba a veces. Vi como sus ojos cambiaban a un negro más profundo, y el color de su cabello se estaba volviendo un poco más claro. "Mis poderes..." murmuró, "están desapareciendo."

"¿Cómo?" Pregunté suavemente, sintiendo al dolor alejarse. Los pedazos de la botella de vidrio estaban desapareciendo rápidamente, sin dejar rastro. Hao se veía diferente... se veía magníficamente bien, pero un poco más suave... cálido... más real. Estiré mis manos, dándome cuenta que estas estaban emitiendo un brillo dorado.   
  
Una extraña explicación estaba escribiéndose en su rostro, y miró más allá de mí. "Hay una cura para todo, Anna. Yo no estuve siempre en una botella..." Nuestros ojos se conectaron. "Fui aprisionado por mi creencia de que no había tal cosa como el amor. Oh, sentí el amor antes... es el sentimiento más cálido del mundo... pero siempre era un amor no correspondido." Me miró, tocando mi rostro. "Te estás convirtiendo en un genio."  
  
"¿Qué?" Logré gritar, alarmada.  
  
"No, no te convertirás en inmortal," me aseguró. "Pero... ya no eres humana. Tomaste parte de mis poderes... haciéndonos a ambos iguales." Me tomó gentilmente de los hombros, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.  
  
"¿Qué significa eso?" Pregunté, media mareada.  
  
Me sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera del corazón. "Me has liberado."  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de los dos, y yo abrí mi boca pero ninguna palabra salió de la misma.   
  
"¿Cómo?" preguntó por mi. "Fue porque me amas, Anna. Tanto como yo te amo a ti. Igual."

Cuando sus palabras legaron a mi mente, sentí a mi corazón flotar. Se paró y me junto en un apretado abrazo, uno que dudaba me iba a dejar ir. Sentí que nos estábamos cayendo hacia atrás, y estaba a punto de gritar porque estábamos a punto de chocar contra el agua, pero en un instante, él estaba caminando sobre ella como el otro día.

Me estaba llevando en brazos, pero sonrió, y me dejó caer. Mi aire salió de mis pulmones porque yo también ¡estaba caminando sobre el agua! Mientras me volvía a agarrar, y hacerme girar en el aire, sentí como si estuviera volando. Podía tocar el cielo y más allá. Él rió, y el sol finalmente salió. 

***

Anna y yo dejamos Estambul al día siguiente.

Pero incluso después de eso, Anna seguía siendo la misma. La amaba tanto que casi era agonía. Para mi diversión (y su frustración) comenzó a desarrollar sus poderes de genio. Me la pasaba riendo porque ella pasaba momentos tan difíciles tratando de crear cosas con su mente. Claro, que nuestros poderes eran limitados, pero era suficiente para los dos. 

La mayoría de mi oscuridad se derritió, pero mi pasado aún está conmigo. Ya no me importa más, y ya no tengo miedo de recordar. Me he olvidado de como luce la cara de Yuki, pero ya no me importaba. Anna y yo pasamos varias hojas en nuestro libro de historia, y cuando nuestro hijo nazca, tendremos que revelar nuestro secreto. Puedo imaginar cual será la respuesta... (la boca de Anna cayó al piso cuando mencioné la idea de contarle a nuestro hijo que su padre salió de una botella) Probablemente será motivo de risa. 

Aunque pasamos la última hoja de nuestro libro, aún no está terminado. Hay muchos libros más que Anna y yo tenemos que llenar. Un comienzo fue un final, y para hacer un final hicimos un principio. Anna siempre me hará feliz, y yo siempre sonreiré para ella. 

Oh, y con respecto a las alas.

Las he encontrado.

Finalmente.

FIN

**********************  
  
** Notas de la Autora:**

Acá está el final de esta historia. Mi primer HaoxAnna decente, lo voy a extrañar *buaa* Se que Hao quedó súper bueno y dulce al final pero... que se le a a hacer, obtuvo todo lo que deseaba ¿no? 

Pues acá va la última entrega de contestaciones a reviews de este fic. Espero que no me extrañen mucho después de esto (¿a quién engaño? ni se van a acordar de mi)

Sakura Himura y Dark Shaman: Gracias Darky! Y por suerte entendiste Saku, que no me tenes que matar... Por cierto, Darky, no deberían confiscarle las armas a Saku? Para estar seguros nomás...

Bratty: Esos giggles significan que el lemon te gusto, no? Aunque si te dio vergüenza es una buena señal. Por cierto, extraño a Devy! Quién lo diría? Me pone celosa que le dispare a otras personas y no a mí...

Anna Diethel Asakura (y espíritus ^^): Me dieron tu billetera? Tus espíritus son un amor! Aunque mucha plata no hay adentro, creo que gastaron más de la cuenta en el centro comercial... Besos, abrazos y demás! ^^

Anna Asakura: Al final, acá esta el bendito deseo que tango te rompió el coco.

Naruki: Perdón por la tardanza del último capítulo, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena, como dije antes.

Yeni: Ahora no vas a tener de que quejarte porque te dejo en suspenso. Gracias por leerlo!

M. G.: Pues, gracias! No, la descripción es de Hao, sólo que al principio le puse el pelo atado.

Kiyu: Es el trabajo de todo escritor dejar a la gente en suspenso! Gracias por acompañarme leyendo esto!

Rally: A Bratty también le cae mal Yuki, no eres la única. Estoy de acuerdo con lo de los países! Haber si se mudan o algo, porque yo no pienso moverme (soy muy floja) A mí, la verdad es que el lemon mucho no me convenció, creo que hay muchos más lindos dando vueltas por ahí... Y sólo para darte celos, tengo HP! Pero me gaste todos mis ahorros... aunque el libro lo vale!

Hidrazaina: Al final no se fue. Cómo podía hacer que Hao se vaya si Anna lo amaba? Está bien que sea cruel, pero tampoco para tanto!

Ele-chan: Tu me dices a mí que mi fic es precioso? Los tuyos me encantan! Ahorita el Genio Hao-sama me está cumpliendo tres deseos a mí, pero cuando termine de cumplírmelos te lo mando, aunque va a tardar bastante porque tengo pensado pedirle que sea mi amante de por vida ^//^

Shady: Perdón por el lemon, pero había mucha gente que quería leer uno y no me le puedo negar a la mayoría! Me alegra que te haya gustado que torture a los personajes, a mi me encanta hacerlo *insertar risa diabólica* Y sí, quién no quisiera un Hao personal?


End file.
